


Excuse me, he asked for no pickles!

by Nika_dww



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is canonically tall as hell, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, Swearing, The Nether (Minecraft), i mean it's Tommy I don't think it's surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_dww/pseuds/Nika_dww
Summary: “Get away from this monster!” He seemingly slowed down, only walking towards Tommy and the creature now, but instead of a fearful expression, as Tommy assumed, annoyance and anger showed on his face. The man passed the blonde boy without a word and stepped between him and the creature, crossing his arms and looking Tommy dead in the eye.“Excuse me, he asked for no pickles!”
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Excuse me, he asked for no pickles!

It was Tommy’s first weekend on the SMP. He already discovered most of the buildings and landscapes around, met most of the people but there was one thing he couldn’t check off on his mental to-do list, he hasn’t gone to the Nether yet. He knew going to a place like that with basically nothing to defend himself with was dangerous and incredibly stupid but he was reckless and there wasn’t anyone who could stop him from acting like it. So without a second thought he grabbed an iron sword, three slices of bread and a bucket of water, and just like  
that, he was standing in the portal, an excited expression sitting on his face.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was red. Everywhere he looked, only lava, netherrack, and more lava looked back at him. He huffed in annoyance. He thought the Nether would be cooler. He considered just going back to the Overworld but then it would seem like he was too scared to stay down for not even five minutes, so he did the only thing he could think of, he went to find a Nether Fortress. 

He didn’t think this would be that easy. He knew about the legendary heroes that the history books were written about, the so called Speedrunners. The chronicles stated that finding a Nether Fortress was a vital point for the Speedrunners, but in every tale, the runners struggled to find one.  
Tommy felt like maybe the Speedrunners weren’t so legendary after all.  
But when he reached the gate of the Fortress, he started to hesitate. Despite being reckless, Tommy wasn’t stupid. He knew about all the mobs that could spawn in the Nether, especially in Fortresses. He knew about the Withered skeletons that were at least four inch taller than him, carried a stone sword which despite looking pretty easy to dodge, would give you deadly poison, and if you’re lucky, you could get a skull from them, which if you collect three of, you could spawn the most dangerous mob on the server, the Wither.  
He also knew about the Blazes, the only reason the Speedrunners would come to the Nether in the first place. They were able to float above the ground, shoot fireballs towards anyone who approached them, but most importantly they dropped Blaze rods, a key item for everyone who wanted to achieve the greatest title on the SMP.  
Tommy took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold, his boots hitting the hard ground, creating an echo that swept through the stronghold. The blonde boy placed his feet carefully, one after another, trying to prevent the dangerous sound again. When he reached the first corner he stopped, and listened. For his surprise, he couldn’t hear anything.  
After a minute of waiting he assumed the ally was safe, and after releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, with more confidence than before, he turned into the hall.  
But not even a second later he stopped dead in his track, looking at the enormous creature standing in his way. It had dark gray, almost black skin, its eyes were like two holes carved into its skull, and they were glowing in white. It had two horns on top of its scalp, and it was at least nine feet tall. The creature looked at him, tilting its head to the side in forty-five degrees, like it didn’t understand the situation either.  
“What the fuck” Tommy muttered the first three words that came to his mind.  
The creature looked taken aback by this. It crooked its neck even more, trying to fit into the tight space of the hall. It leaned closer to Tommy, seemingly trying to say something to him, but like he was awakened from a trance, he pulled out his sword, ready to attack the creature if it moved even an inch towards him again.  
Tommy didn’t know what to do, the history books didn’t write about anything like the weird being in front of him. It looked nothing like the mobs Tommy encountered throughout his life, the only thing he could think of was to keep his defense and run away if given the chance.  
The creature seemed to understand the boy’s movements, and it settled down on its knees. It looked rather calm but Tommy couldn’t be sure if it wasn’t just an act to lure its prey to itself.  
“Bad, where are you?”  
Tommy yanked his head towards the sound, which was seemingly coming from the other end of the hall, the end behind Tommy. The blonde boy eyed the hallway with closure and distrust, while keeping the sword pointed at the creature to his other side.  
It took at least a minute after the yell for Tommy to spot someone running towards him with lightning speed, seemingly isn’t noticing the nine feet tall giant ahead of him, so Tommy did the only reasonable thing he could do, he shouted at the boy.  
“Get away from this monster!” He seemingly slowed down, only walking towards Tommy and the creature now, but instead of a fearful expression, as Tommy assumed, annoyance and anger showed on his face. The man passed the blonde boy without a word and stepped between him and the creature, crossing his arms and looking Tommy dead in the eye.  
“Excuse me, he asked for no pickles!”

Tommy didn’t know if he should laugh at the scenery in front of him or fear for his life. The man, who was at least four inches shorter than him, defending a nine feet tall creature, who was fidgeting with his hands now, looking embarrassed.  
“Skeppy… I can defend myself just fine” The creature signed with careful movements, pleasantly surprising Tommy. He didn’t think he would use his sign language knowledge at all, let alone in the Nether. The man, who was apparently named Skeppy, looked at the creature with such a soft expression that Tommy couldn’t even imagine existed.  
“I know Bad, I just hate when stupid people call you a monster”  
Tommy forgot all his fear from before and was ready to jump on Skeppy, defending his pride with every last breath of his.  
“I’m not fucking stupid you prick, it’s not my fault your friend or wathever looks so fucking scary! Like just look at him, he’s like a giant! I thought he was gonna hurt me, you can’t fucking blame me for this you huge dick!”  
“Language!”  
Tommy was stunned. The voice coming from the creature, or apparently Bad, was nothing like he would’ve expected it to sound like. It was soft, almost like a mother scolding her child for swearing. Tommy must’ve zoned out because the next thing he heard was Skeppy laughing so hard, he was clinging to Bad for support.  
“Skeppy don’t laugh at him! I’m sure he’s a good muffin!”  
Tommy couldn’t hear what Skeppy answered because he was already running towards the exit and to the portal, leaving the two strange individuals alone in the Fortress. But when Tommy stepped into the Overworld again, he had a smile on his face. Maybe the Nether isn’t such a terrible place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
